This invention relates to a game and apparatus therefor which conveniently is implemented as a board game but could, for example be a computer game.
GB 2 221 654 describes a board game comprising a playing area and a single set of playing pieces defining paths.
GB 2 214 822 and GB 2 014 860 describe a board game comprising a playing area and two sets of playing pieces each defining paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,271 describes a board game comprising a playing area, a set of playing pieces defining paths and means to associate paths with particular players.
According to the invention there is provided game apparatus comprising
i. a playing area;
ii. a first set of playing pieces comprising a plurality of first and second playing pieces, the first playing pieces having indicia denoting two positions adjacent which a further playing piece may be placed, the indicia comprising a substantially unbroken path extending between the two positions and of a first colour or tone, substantially the remainder of the playing piece being of a second colour or tone, and second playing pieces having indicia denoting three positions adjacent which a further playing piece may be placed, the indicia comprising a substantially unbroken path extending between the three positions and of the first colour or tone, substantially the remainder of the playing piece being of the second colour or tone; and
iii. a second set of playing pieces substantially the same as the first set of playing pieces but with the first and second colours or tones transposed.
The playing pieces may be square.
At least some of said first playing pieces may have indicia denoting adjacent edges of the playing piece.
At least some of said second playing pieces may have indicia denoting each edge of the playing piece.
The game may include at least some of said third playing pieces denoting only a single edge against which a playing piece may be placed.
The game may include at least one playing piece representing voiding of playing pieces directed or indirectly adjacent the playing pieces.
The game may include at least one playing piece having user defined indicia.
The same may include at least one playing piece having indicia representing a crossing of a first line of a set of playing pieces by a second line of a set of playing pieces.
The playing area may have indicia (5) representing a start position.
The playing area may have indicia representing scoring positions.